Divide and Conquer
by AlternateAvenger
Summary: Cyborg quits the team.
1. Intro

Teen Titans

"Divide and Conquer"

An alternate timeline version by the AlternateAvenger.

Here it is in the prison of Jump City where the alarm is going off and the security guards are rushing to the scene!

"Code red! Cell block 9. Move Out!"

The suited up soliders with laser guns are now rushing in and they let their guard down.

"Main yard secure!"

Now all of a sudden, the prison door entrance gets thrown to the ground. We now see that Cinderblock is the one responsible.

"He'll free the prisoner. Fire!"

The guards are now firing at Cinderblock. Their ammo on him is like bb pellets to a mountain as he is just standing their taking all their ammo. About 5 seconds have now passed and Cinderblock is bored of these weaklings so he just stomps and a shockwave is rushing through the ground were knocks down the guards.

Cinderblock is proceding in the prison and walks down the main hallway. Beast Boy is speaking.

"You know Cinderblock, normally the badguys break out of jail."

(Now Robin)

"And I can think of 6 good reasons why you don't wonna break in!"

"One!" Says Robin.

"Two." Says Starfire.

"Three." Says Beast Boy.

"Four" Says Tatakai.

"Five" Says Cyborg.

"Six." says Raven.

The Titans are now assembled and Robin is preparing his surrender or be beat speech to Cinderblock.

"No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down. So... Are you going to go quietly?"

"Or is this going to get rough?" Cyborg adds.

Tatakai is cracking is knuckles and now smiles.

Cinderblock is letting out a battle cry and now charges toward the Titans.

"Titans Go!" Robin screams.


	2. Chapter 1

The Titans and Cinderblock are now rushing towards each other and getting closer and closer. Robin now spin kicks Cinderblock and the rock man staggers.

"Whaaaaaaaa!" Starfire screams as she is shooting Cinderblock in the back with a green energy bolt.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Cinderblock screams.

"Huuuaaayyy!" Cyborg charges a powerful drop punch on Cinderblock's arm and they are now in the air. The punch now explodes them both back and Beast Boy is charging in to attack from above as a eagle. He comes down and scraps at Cinderblock's arm. Cinderblock is now running away only for Beast Boy to scrap him again. Raven now jumps in only summon a rock out of the ground. Cinderblock is now charging a punch for the wall she created. Raven now flies away.

Out of no were! "Haayaaa!" Tatakai now sweet chin musics Cinderblock. The force from the kick is pushing Cinderblock back.

Tatakai is now in his Jeet Kune Do fighting stance and is challenging Cinderblock for some more. Cinderblock cannot react though because Cyborg and Robin are now rushing in for him.

Cinderblock now backslaps the both of them and they are now rolling on the ground like shot marbles.

Starbolt charge! A flying Starfire is rushing in to attack Cinderblock.

"Ha!" "Ha!" She just shot two bolts at Cinderblock but he has now grabbed her and is now he just holds her like she's nothing.

"I am sorry to disappoint you... But I am stronger than I look."

Here comes a kick from Starfire! She just kicked the block off of Cinderblock!

Cinderblock bouces back on impact from the kick. Now here comes Beast Boy as a eagle again. No wait! he's now a T-Rex. He rushes in to get some stone soup only for cinderblock to give him a W.M.D.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zin..." Raven is stopped by a falling T-Rex Beast Boy who turns back into himself before he can squash Raven.

Beast Boy now decides to make a joke to lighten the mood.

"Ha! Watch out for flying dinosaurs?"

Raven has now just blown her hair back in annoyance at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy is now smiling awkardly.

"Ha! I'll leave you alone now!"

Beast Boy now runs off.

Cinderblock just laughs at them and is now preparing to leave only to be confronted by Tatakai.

"Huyaaa!" Tatakai rushes in with a roundhouse that staggers Cinderblock.

"Katututututtu! AAAACHAAA!" Tatakai just sent in 100 rapid punches to the abs of Cinderblock then he punched him in the face.

"Yaaa! Yaaa! Yaaaaaaaaa!" Cinderblock throws 3 haymakers at Tatakai and Tatakai just blocked all of them with his elbow.

"Achaa! Achaa! AAACHAAA!" Cinderblocks all of Tatakai kicks but the last one sends Cinderblock back and Tatakai just backflipped and is now prepared for more.

"Iiiaaaaa!" Out of no were, Robin jumps on Cinderblock's back and now has him in a chokehold. Cinderblock is trying to thrash Robin off his back.

"Thrashing only makes me hold tighter!"

Cinderblock takes a support beam out of the prison wall and is about to hit Robin with it!

"Huuuu!" Robin just jumped out the way just in time, and the rock head gets hit with his own attack.

"Now there's an idea" Cyborg says as he "borrows" a support beam of his own.

Cinderblock and Cyborg are now engaged in a beam fight!

"Huuu! Huuuuu! Huuuuu! HU! Duk! Haaa! Hiii! Hey!" Now both are trying to push each other back are Cinderblock has just suceeded in that.

"UuuuruuuuAAAAAAAAA!" Cinderblock just charged a swing with his beam and sends Cyborg into a new tech era!

Starfire has just melted Cinderblock's beam.

"Huuh?" Cinderblock is in disbeleif and Starfire laughs.

"Grrrrrrr." Cinderblock is now running off down the hall.

Robin now overs his hand and picks up a dazed Cyborg, and now Cyborg dusts himself off.

"Wonna give this guy the Sonic boom?"

Cyborg is now tranforming his arm into the sonic cannon. And responds to Robin.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom."

Robin now happily prepares himself, and the other Titans look on.

"Yo! Rockhead!"

Cinderblock now turns around at Cyborgs insult. Cyborg and Robin run up the opposite walls and Cyborg prepares his Sonic gun and Robin prepares his discbomb, But damn!

"Uhhh? Whooooa!" They both have now gotten tripped up by each others legs and spin like Riley's bike rims!

"Offfff!" "Yaaaaaaaoooo!" Cyborg falls and ends up shooting Starfire and BB.

"AAAwww!" Robin also falls and drops his disc which just blew up on Raven and Tatakai.

"Hahahaa!" Cinderblock just laughed and is now busting threw the prison cells, freeing all the prisoners.

"Hey Hey Hey. Look at this! It's freedom yaw come on!"

"Lets get out of here!" The prisoners are making a break for it, but robin now signals the team to stop them.

Robin just pulled out his metal stick and attacks half them and BB turns into a T-Rex to scare them back in their cells.

Meanwhile, Cinderblock is now approaching a cell down that reads " Prisoner 385901 Absolute Silence!"

Cinderblock has knocked down the door and inside there is a bald, skinny man in a giant container full of water. The man is sleeping and now Cinderblock pulls the container off the ceiling and busts through the ground with the container.

Back at the prison grounds...

"Come on, I think we are going to make it." Two prisoners are running towards the entrance that was broken down by Cinderblock earlier.

All of a sudden! The doors are magically being glued back together and Raven has just teleported through the doors.

"Think again!" She replies to them.

Back in the prison, the guards are putting up the prisoners and BB has just transformed back to a human and makes a comment.

"Jailbreak? I don't see any jailbreak."

"None of us would have seen one if Cyborg hadn't messed up!" Robin replies scolding at Cyborg.

"Me? I messed up nothing. YOU GOT IN MY WAY!" Cyborg replies with authority.

"YOU were too far forward and Cinderblock got any because of it!" Robin screams back with a hot vein in his head.

"SO YOU SAYING THIS IS MY FAULT!" Cyborg just screamed back.

Robin calmly repsonds "Want me to say it again?"

The two are now in an thunderous stare off.

Starfire now intervenes.

"Stop! No more mean talking!"

After she said that, the two are now turned away from each other.

"Yeah. If you two are going to fight. Give me time to sell tickets." BB comicaly says.

Tatakai pushes BB out of the way and responds with humor of his own.

"The hell with that! (cracking his knuckles) Let me be the warm up fight."

Raven now intervenes.

"Cinderblock escaped. (takes her hood off in seriousness.) No amount of yelling will change that. So stop acting like idiots and let's go home!"

Robin and Cyborg have just huffed at each other like raging bulls. They are now walking off in opposite directions.

"Loser."

"Jerk."

They both mumble insults about each other that they both hear. They have now turned around.

"WHATCHU SAY!?" They both say simultaneously. They are now engaged in a back and forth argument

"You gotta problem Tin-man?"

"Yea. It's 4 feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel."

"Aaaaaa! Well you're an oversized clutch and your feet smell like motor oil."

They other Titans look like babies watching their parents argue as the two continue.

"You're bossy! You're rude! You have no taste in music!..."

"I don't even know why you're on this team."

"That makes two of us. I QUIT!" Cyborg's two words, just dazed the rest of the team as look hypnotized while Cyborg walks off.

Meanwhile, somewhere in who knows were. There is alot of machines and bots and nuts and hell I don't know. You get the point.

There is a mysterious masked man sitting in a chair like he's the God of The Terminators or some shit.

Cinderblock walks in with the water container still with him and drops it in front of this man.

The man in the chair is now speaking to Cinderblock.

"Cinderblock... I see you're mission was a success. Good... We will proceed with phase two... Wake him!"

Cinderblock has now opened the top of the container and the man inside is waking up.

"I-I-I'm awake? I should never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!" The water man says in fear.

"But for what I have in mind. You're human form is useless... I need Plasmus!"

The man is now tranforming into some purple glob thang. He has now broke the glass!"

"Urrrruuuhahaha! WAAAAAAAAAA!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Back at the Titans Tower**

BB is on the phone trying to get in touch with Cyborg. Now he only gets a voicemail from Cyborg.

"Yo! This is Cyborg. I'm ither in the gym, playing gamestation, or kicking badguy butt. Leave a message."

"Hellooooo. Cy. Pick up. C'mon Cy pick up."

Raven with her back turned, looks in annoyance as she does something with the machine screen or whatever the hell that is on that episode.

Starfire is fixing some type of pudding or something.

Tatakai is just "chilling" on the couch watching _Friday. _He has his right leg on top of the left in a crossed manner with his body laid back. He is also flipping a coin in the air and catching it in a very skillful manner by flicking it in the air and waiting for it to fall down in his hand then repeating the process.

"I know you're there. The phone is built in your arm."

BB now hangs up and looks down in disappointment. He then looks up and a smiling Starfire is dead in his grill.

"Taste." Starfire stuffs a spoonful of that pudding in BB's mouth.

Beast Boy slumps over on the ground and throws the pudding right back up.

"What is that Star? Cream of toenails?" He asks with tears in eyes.

"Pudding of sadness. It is what the people of my planet eat when bad things happen."

Starfire now swallows down a spoonful of the pudding only to have a mini-seizure in the process.

She now heads over to Tatakai who is deep in his _Friday_.

"Why don't you tell yo daddy to comb his damn hair. Look like a bunch of spiders having a meeting on his head."

"Hahahahaha." Tatakai laughs at Smokey and is now interrupted by Starfire who offers him some of the nasty pudding.

"Please. Little fiery friend, Have some pudding of sadness to releive the mourn over Cyborg."

Tatakai now questions her with his oriental rapper rockstar-like voice.

"Why would I want some pudding of sadness if I'm already sad? Were is the pudding of happiness?"

"The taste of sadness will help you forget your loss."

"Ahhh. I'm sure I've eaten worse from Launch."

Tatakai then takes a small mouthfull. and immediately spits it out.

"Cha!" He punches the spit out pudding before it hits the ground.

"Star I'll pass on any more of that. Come watch some _Friday _with me."

"I would like to Tatakai, but I have to check on the others."

"Ok. Star."

Starfire is now flying over to Raven to offer her some to.

"Try... The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind."

"My mind is never troubled. People come. People go."

Raven's hair blows back as she is talking.

"It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg."

After she said that the machine's screen just cracked.

Starfire looks in horror.

"What?" Raven responds.

Starfire now flys off to see Robin who is looking outside the window of the tower.

"Here Robin. You must need this most of all. Since... Well..."

"I'm fine. Who knows... Maybe we're better off without him."

Robin is walking away and Starfire just stands there.

Robin is now in his room and is beating the boxing bag to a pulp.

"Ahhh!" After that kick robin is now tired as a slave. He is breathing very heavily.

Back in the kitchen...

BB is has just put a big stack of dishes on top of the kitchen counter. There are at least 7 other stacks just as big or bigger.

"Yo! Who's turn to do dishes?" BB asks.

"Cyborg's" Robin responds out of no were.

A now startled BB gets out the way as Robin comes over to start washing the dishes.

Later on...

Robin is now playing a futuristic racing game on the gamestation and has beaten Cyborg's "1,000,000" high score with his own "5,000,000.

"Yea!" Robin celebrates his victory.

Now Robin has a sad look on his face as its obvious that he missed Cyborg.

Robin is now heading to Cyborgs room. He is there and now opens the door. He is taking a look at the left to the right. He now looks at a picture on the two of them and says "I'm sorry."

THE ALARM GOES OFF! The other 4 Titans are now looking at the main screen and Robin now comes in.

There is a blinking dot on the screen which represents a location in the city.

"Cinderblock strikes again?" Robin asks.

"You wish." Beast Boy responds.

**At the location of trouble**

It seems to be a waste production place of some sort.

Inside there is raw sewage of all green colors being dropped in cups.

Plasmus now picks up one a drinks it. He gets bigger!

He drinks another! And the same result!

He picks up a third cup, goes to drinking and STRIKE!

Starfire just shot a bolt and put another hole in the cup where sewage leaks out.

Plasmus is now looking through the cup like a binocular. He spots the Titans and finds out that they were the reason his drink was destroyed.

"That stuff can;t be good for you." Robin says.

Plasmus lets out a burp.

"Nice one." BB says.

Plasmus is now shooting his purple slime at the Titans, but the all anticipate and are on the move. Robin goes "Jump, duck, spin, duck! Roll, duck, roll, spin, roll!"

Robin jumps on top of a crate and says "Star. Let him have it."

Starfire now shots Plasmus with one of her green energy shots.

It just blew a huge gigantic hole in Plasmus.

Starfire now looks in guilt like she just killed 1000 babies.

"Did I let him have too much?"

Plasmus is now sucking in air. He just closed the hole Starfire shot.

"I'm thinking not enufff!" BB says.

Plasmus now lets out a long arm swipe aimed directly for Starfire.

"Ahhhhh!" Before Star is hit, Raven spears her out of the way like Edge would in a TLC match!

"Maybe he just needs to chill." Robin now throws a freeze disc at Plasmus's arm and freezes it.

"WaaaaaaauuuAAAAA!" Tatakai slices Plasmus's frozen arm off with his katana.

BB prepares himself by turning into a Pterodactyl.

Starfire is now on the offense by "letting him have it".

BB flies in as a Pterodactyl and shoots rapid kicks at Plasmus with his sharp talons like his legs are a tec-9.

Plasmus now shoots tentacles of sludge at the two of them with his severed arm.

They are flying off and now.

"Pow pow pow pow... Pow Pow." Starfire shots 6 of them in her defense

Raven now summons some of the cans off the table. "Azerath. Methrion. Zinthos!"

She now projects them at Plasmus.

They all are finding their mark. Plasmus now shoots them back at Raven. This time Tatakai saves Raven the same way Raven saved Starfire earlier.

Dropkick! Robin is now attacking Plasmus with his barehands.

Now one of his hands are stuck.

"C'Mon. Let me go you giant zit!"

Plasmus looks down at Robin and gives him his wish by shooting him away. The slime covered not only Robin but also BB.

"Ahhh!" Robin is now getting the sludge off him.

"Robin!" Starfire screams.

"I'm ok... Sort of... Plaa! Plaa! Plaaaaa!" Robin spits out some of the sludge that got in his mouth.

BB is sheding tears and trying to get the sludge off his tongue as well.

"And I thought Star's pudding tasted bad!"

The other Titans are back while Tatakai is now taking on Plasmus head on with his sword.

Tatakai and Plasmus are now going back and forth. "Slice! Sludge! Slice! Sludge!"

The battle continues between the two continue, and back in the masked man's hideout, he looks on with his camera.

"With one titans missing. This is almost too easy!" The man says.

"Cinderblock! Begin phase 3!"

Cinderblock is now grunting and leaves with unknown items in his hand. The look like. A giant long gun parts.


	4. Chapter 3

Starfire and Raven are now covered in complete slime.

"Uaaaa! I feel like the underside of a Zorian muck beetle."

"Tell me about it!" Raven replies.

Plasmus is now chasing BB.

"Duuuuuude! I'm not on the menu!" BB screams at Plasmus.

Robin just shoot a rope around Plasmus's leg and is continuing to wrap up Plasmus.

"Maybe the best way to take you down... Ahhh! Ahhh! is to tie you up!" Robin screams as BB comes in with a rhino charge. Plasmus is now on the ground. Starfire is melting poles and is wrapping up Plasmus with them. Raven is also doing the same by using her dark spells to tie up Plasmus.

"We did it!" Starfire screams.

"Nice one team!" Robin says.

"Ahhh! Thats all? What a glob of crap!" Tatakai interjects.

"Yea. Didn't think we would actually pull it off without..." BB is cut of by a arm elbow from Raven.

"Hehehhehe!" BB laughs and sweats it off.

"We finished just in time. Cinderblock has been spotted downtown. Come on!"

After Robin says that, BB turns after and notices Plasmus escaping from the trap they set. Plasmus has divided himself into 6 parts.

The Titans now fly off.

"Alright! Now we're talking!" Tatakai prepares to take them all on, but Starfire snatches him up like he was baby about to jump in the street.

They have now run into the other room and have locked the door behind them. Plasmus is now banging on the door. All of the Titans are desperately trying to push against the door to keep him out.

"6 against 5. Not good odds." BB says.

"Forget the odds. We need a plan." Robin responds.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Plasmus has now made progress and has tentacles in the door.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Starfire screams loudly as some are now in her face.

Plasmus now has broken through.

"Titans seperate!" Robin screams.

Robin runs north BB, and Star are flying/ cheetah running to the east and Tatakai well.

"Cmon tough guy. Its me and you now!" Tatakai floats like a butterfly and gets in his Jeet Kune Do stance. He is now face to face with a faceless humanoid part of Plasmus. The two have an intense stare off as the other Plasmus parts ignore them to go for the other Titans.

"Achhha! Cha!" Tatakai has shot in two swift punches at Plasmus.

Meanwhile, a snake Plasmus is slithering after a flying Starfire. She counters by shooting missed 10 bolts at Plasmus. Plasmus has now struck at Starfire and wrapped around her in the air.

A giant crab Plasmus is now chasing a cheetah BB. He shots his tongue at BB and wraps him up. BB now turns into a gorilla and muscles out of it, BUT WAIT! The crab just tackled BB.

A squid Plasmus is after a flying Raven now. She tries to attack him by using her dark spells to loose up the bolts of the machines around her. The machines are now falling one by one and Plasmus just ducks all of them.

Raven now looks behind her and sees that there is no sign of Plasmus. She now has a smirk on her face. But now Plasmus gets right in front of her. This smirk now turns into a startled horror.

Robin is now running from another crab form of Plasmus. Robin has just knocked through a door and Plasmus is right on his tail. They are now on a moving platform that leads to a green molten toxic substance. Robin has now pulled out his metal stick and is attacking Plasmus in a rapid motion. Plasmus now catches one of Robin's attacks with his mouth and breaks his stick. His stick is now flying away.

"Wuaaaaaaa! Hiyaaa!" Robin attacks Plasmus.

"Wuddah! Wuddah! Hi!" Tatakai has shot a mid kick, mid kick, high roundhouse. But Plasmus... blocked, blocked, ducked. Plasmus now shots three swipes of his handless arm and Tatakai eats them. Tatakai roundhouses Plasmus and it puts him on the ground. Tatakai now jumps in the air and screams "Knee kai crush!" His knee forms a blue aura blast, Plasmus rolls out of the way, and gets caught by the blast radius.

Starfire is still wrapped up by the snake Plasmus. She is struggling to free herself. She suceeds by doing an energy bomb which destroys the snake Plasmus. The main head Plasmus look on as the snake Plasmus reforms and prepares the others are struggling with their Plasmus fight. Raven is grabbed by the octopus Plasmus. BB is in the mouth of the crab Plasmus. And Tatakai is trading blows with the humanoid one. The reformed snake strikes Starfire yet again.

Robin is backing up from the other crab. The crab has now jumped on Robin. Robin is struggling as the both are now headed towards the end of the moving platform! The hot molten substance's bubbles are as big as a orange! Robin now smiles and flip kicks Plasmus off of him. Robin is now about to fall in the substance himself though! He hurrys up and grans the tip of the platform and the platform breaks as he and Plasmus are hanging on for dear life! Plasmus has a mouth grip on Robin's leg and the platform has now broken! The two are now falling to their doom!

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Robin screams but out of no were! Cyborg's arm grabs him before he falls and now Plasmus is being melted away. Robin is now breathing heavily, and Cyborg prepares to talk. "I still got the Sonic if you still got the boom."

The other portions of Plasmus have defeated the other Titans as the main head laughs maniacally.

"Teen Titans Go!" They both say that simultaneously. Robin runs up the left side and Cyborg runs up the right side, this time before colliding into each other, they shoot their weapons on time and completly destroy Plasmus once and for all.

After Plasmus have defeated, the man is back sleeping and the other Titans have been revealed underneath the slime.

BB is revealed first as he is stomach getting up frowing. Starfire is revealed next with her legs crossed in a deafeated position. Then Raven and Tatakai are revealed next. Tatakai and BB are both frowning.

**Outside**

The man is put back in his container by police and Robin and Cyborg have a make up moment.

"Look uhhh... Sorry about..."

"Yea."

"So... Are... we cool?" Robin asks.

Cyborg smiles and responds "Frosty."

The two dap up.

"You made up. Glorious! I wish to propose to group hug." Starfire says.

"Pass." Raven says

Tatakai now hunchs his shoulders like ahhh what the heck, and bearhugs Starfire from the back.

"Ah!" She playfully startles back.

"Yea. Yea. Big whupp. But we still have to stop Cinderblock." BB states.

"No we don't. I thought I'd bring a present. I case you were still mad." Cyborg says.

Cyborg shows the team that Cinderblock has been captured and is being lifted by the wrapped up long gun he had to use.

"Thanks. But there is one thing that is still bothering me." The other Titans look in fear as they think that Robin is going to get back into it with Cyborg.

"Breaking into jail and using Plasmus to distract us. The whole plan seems a litle too smart for Cinderblock." Robin states.

"I've been thinking the same thing." cyborg replies.

"Phew!" Says Star and BB in releif.

"Someone out there must have been pulling the strings. But who?" Robin asks.

"Well whoever they are... They are no match for the Teen Titans." Cyborg states in triumph.

"I heard that!" Robin joins in with a high five.

**Back at the masked man's hideout**

The masked man angrily bangs his tea off the throne. His elderly servent sweeps it up and swerves him another one.

"Next time my plans will suceed. And the Titans WILL PAY!"

**THE END**


End file.
